Star Trek: The Nara-Maru Files
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: After being ordered to locate a Former Starfleet Officer and Freighter Captain, the crew of the 1701-D are forced to work on an Unusual assignment with Freighter Captain and crew to capture a Former Starfleet Officer turned galactic informant. (Warning: Contains Mature Themes)
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek:

_The Nara-Maru Files_

_Chapter One _

_Captain's Log, Stardate 46810.2_

_For several days the Enterprise has been in pursuit of an individual who for the last four years has been living on the fringes of Federation Space and Federation Law. A former Starfleet Officer who was disbanded from the service for the assault of a Starfleet Admiral. Our orders seemed to be simple at first, capture the vessel in question and escort the ship back to the nearest Starbase, unfortunately… every time we get close to the vessel… it seems to slip from our grasp. However, with the timely arrival of Lieutenant Commander Data from a temporary assignment with Starfleet Command, I have a feeling that it will go much smoother._

Stepping onto the Enterprise once more, Lieutenant Commander Data reported directly to the Captain's Ready Room as ordered while the frustrated Command Crew once again attempted to track down their seemingly impossible target once again. A small former Starfleet ship of 50 meters in length and 9 meters in height with a displacement of barely 230 metric tons along with a maximum warp which could out-run almost any Starfleet Vessel of its day. However, it was no the speed and size of the vessel which had the Enterprise crew seemingly chasing sensor shadows and false warp signatures, it appeared as if the now privately owned former Federation Fast-Scout had been modified with a sensor absorbing hull along with a warp engine design which left barely any trail in its wake and possibly even a cloaking device, making it a seemingly impossible target to track.

"Captain, Lieutenant Commander Data; reporting for duty sir"

"Mister Data, welcome back. I trust you have been kept up to date on our current assignment?"

"Commander Riker has kept me apprised of the situation sir" Data said as he sat down facing his Captain and long time friend.

"Excellent, I don' have to remind you that Admiral Hirayama places this as a top priority"

"No Captain, I believe that three Starfleet vessels have been called in to assist with the search?"

"Yes Commander, the USS Exeter, Hood and Bozeman have been called in to assist with the search"

"Captain if I may. I familiarised myself with the Starfleet profile before I arrived, Former Lieutenant Asami Hirayama trained as a Starship Engineer. While assigned to the USS Washington she assaulted Admiral William Mackenzie fracturing his nose, jaw and breaking several ribs. She was instantly arrested and taken back to Earth to stand trial during which she avoided serving time in a Federation Penal Colony by resigning from Starfleet. Two months later, she disappeared from Sector 001 after purchasing a small former Starfleet Vessel with which the Former Lieutenant in question, now evades us with" Data recited from his memory banks.

"Exactly Commander" Picard said as he sipped on his tea.

"For the past four years, she been working as a… Self-Employed Freighter Captain, reports from the Klingon Empire suggest that she is wanted within the Empire on several charges of smuggling although those charges have yet to be verified…" Data continued.

"Exactly. What isn't within those reports Commander, it is believed that Miss Hirayama is in possession of intelligence reports on Romulan Fleet movements and Starship schematics which she intends on selling to the highest bidder…"

"Starfleet… wants… those files?" Data said slowly.

"Indeed. Four Romulan Warbirds have been dispatched to locate and capture Miss Hirayama or destroy her vessel if required, I needn't remind you of the seriousness of this assignment Commander Data? If that information falls into the wrong hands, it could start an interstellar war. As a former Starfleet officer and the Daughter of a Starfleet Admiral, the Romulan Empire will look upon the Federation for retribution" Picard said with a serious look in his eye.

"Then I shall endeavour to locate Miss Hirayama as quickly as possible" Data said with a nod.

"Very good Commander"

Standing quickly, Data walked towards the door leading onto the bridge as Picard looked up with a smile as he spoke once more.

"Commander, welcome home"

_Second officer's Personal Log, Stardate 46812.4_

_For forty-two hours we have been in pursuit of the Private Vessel as owned by Miss Asami Hirayama and so far it has been a challenging pursuit. It appears that each time we have the vessel in question within our sensor range we are in pursuit of nothing more then sensor shadows and false warp signatures. Nineteen hours ago, the USS Hood was believed to have the vessel in their sights yet it was little more then a long range probe launched by the Commander of the vessel itself. I believe that with a coordinated search, we can finally locate this most unusual vessel…_

Pacing the bridge like an expectant father, Commander Riker monitored the search from every console he passed as the exhausted and frustrated crew. As he passed by the large Klingon Security Chief, he looked down upon the console before him much to Worf's displeasure as he growled to himself each time the First Officer passed by his console and looked over his shoulder until finally, his own frustration reached almost boiling point as he stood in the way of the First Officer on his next lap of the bridge.

"Commander! Would you mind not looking over my should _EVERY TIME_ you pass by?"

"What, Was I? Sorry Mister Worf" Riker said quickly.

"Commander, each time you pass by the Science Station… you seem to look over my shoulder also" Data said quickly. "If we have anything, I assure you Commander Riker, I will alert you"

"Is that frustration in your voice Commander?" Riker said with a smile.

"No sir, merely stating a fact" Data replied quickly.

"Will, the tension level on this ship is high enough… let the crew do their jobs" Called out Deanna Troi with a half smile.

"Of course Deanna, I'm sorry everyone. I'll be in my quarters if I'm needed. Commander Data, you have the bridge" Riker said with a large yawn.

"Aye Sir" Data said from the Science Station.

After being on duty for almost fourteen hours straight, Commander Riker finally entered his quarters and collapsed onto his bed with exhaustion as he called out to the computer for a low level lighting and a track from his personal music collection. With a drink replicated cold beer on the side of his bed, he slowly pulled himself up towards the head of the bed as he seemingly slouched against the curvature of the window behind him as he picked up the much needed cold glass of beer and took a sip before letting out a loud sigh of enjoyment.

Slowly finishing off the drink, he felt his eyes growing heavy as finally he fell asleep until thirty minutes later he was awoken by the sound of Commander Data's voice echoing over the ships intercom speakers in his quarters.

"All Seniors, Please report to the bridge"

Groaning loudly, he tapped the communicator on his chest as he spoke. "This is Riker, on my way"

The journey towards the bridge felt like he was sleepwalking as he entered the turbolift and leaned against the wall as he called out his destination. Arriving on the bridge, the doors slid open as he remained motionless, leaning against the wall of the turbolift of Lieutenant Commander La Forge peered into the car with a large smile on his face at the sight of commander Riker leaning against the wall with his arms folded, his eyes closed and snoring loud enough for the Captain to look around and laugh at the sight of his First Officer.

"Commander. Commander Riker?" Geordie said loudly.

"What-What?" Riker said quickly, as he was shocked awake. "Of course…"

Straightening his tunic with embarrassment, he stepped off of the turbolift and walked towards his seat in the command section of the bridge as the crew covered their laughter with a badly hidden smile at his expense.

"Next time Commander, leave the bridge earlier" Picard said with a large smile.

"Aye sir…"

"Mister Data, please inform Commander Riker of your findings?" Picard said as he hid his own laughter badly.

"Yes Captain…" Replied the Android Officer as he stepped from the Science Station. "As you know Commander, for fully a week we have been tracking a supposedly… Rogue former Starfleet Officer. Each time the Enterprise or any Federation Starship has gotten close to the ship, it seemingly dissolves…"

"Thank you for stating the obvious Commander!" Riker said with a deep yawn, much to the amusement of Captain Picard.

"As you would say sir, we have been '_Looking in the wrong place_'. Lieutenant Worf, please direct the viewscreen aft and with the Phasers on their lowest setting, please fire between the warp nacelles at the coordinates I have provided?"

"Aye sir!" Worf said with a smile.

The viewscreen instantly displayed an aft view of the Enterprise as a thin and low power Phaser strike erupted from the aft emitters and impacted on what appeared to be a small cloaked vessel before the tractor beam instantly locked onto the target as Riker ran his fingers through his hair and laughed with all of the frustration he had built up over the past several days. Almost instantly, a signal alerted Lieutenant Worf of a hail between the two ships as Picard nodded and the image changed from the warp nacelles to the face of a young woman leaning back in a chair with her arms folded and a large smile echoing across her face as she spoke.

"Well, it's about time. I've been back here over a week!"

"Miss Asami Hirayama?" Captain Picard said as he stood.

"Yes Captain, I've been monitoring you for a long time… and no, I don't have the… Intelligence reports that you're looking for, before you ask" She said with a laughter in her voice. "I take it that my mother has sent you off the beaten track to find me?"

"Yes Miss Hirayama…" Picard replied with frustration. "… We have word that two Romulan Ships are in this sector. Do you have any idea what that could mean for the Federation?"

"I can hesitate a guess Captain. I don't have, nor have I ever been in possession of Classified Romulan intelligence Captain Jean-Luc Picard and… before you ask, the charges made against me in the Klingon Empire are false, I am simply a freighter captain…" She said with an instant serious look on her face.

"Your vessel is equipped with a Cloaking Device Miss Hirayama… where did you procure it?" Data said quickly.

"In answer to your question Commander Data, I built it myself, it's really not that difficult you know? Most of what I have onboard my ship is either built by myself or payment for services that myself and this vessel have supplied" She said quickly. "And yes before you ask Commander Riker, it is all legal within the almighty '_Galactic Laws!_' as a show of good faith between us, would you mind deactivating your tractor beam? I will shut down my cloak and come onboard your vessel of you require it"

"Of course. Mister Worf?" Picard said slowly.

"Deactivating tractor beams Captain" Worf replied.

With the beam deactivated, the tiny vessel decloaked and moved along side the Enterprise as Geordie looked at the tiny former Federation Starship with a large smile as he spoke.

"Would you look at that old Battle-Wagon. I've only read about those ships in the history files"

"Battle-Wagon?" Data said slowly. "Accessing… Ahh, a heavily armed combat vehicle such as a Chariot or Battleship…"

"Quite right Commander Data, now tell me Captain Picard… why has my mother sent the Federation Flagship to locate little-old-me?"

"You seem to be more then familiar with my crew Miss Hirayama" Picard said.

"Indeed I am Captain Picard, since I've been back here and had you all running in circles, I've had a chance to look over your personnel files. In answer of your next question Commander Riker, I've been back here for eight days"

"I find that hard to believe" Worf mumbled under his breath.

"It is… the truth Mister Worf. I will beam to transporter room two in twelve hours Captain Picard… It looks like Commander Riker is about to fall asleep on his chair. Although I'm sure we'd all get a kick from seeing him fall off his chair, I can tell he's a proud man…"

"And give you a chance to destroy any evidence of whatever files you have?" Riker yawned.

"As I said Commander, I have no files. I'll make you a deal, twelve hours I'll beam onboard as I say… in the meantime, I will… play guest to a crewmember of your choice?" She said with confidence.

"Very well Miss Hirayama. I shall send someone over shortly as a sign of good faith" Picard nodded.

"Great! I'm sending transport Coordinates now. Ohh, you may want to send over someone short or have whoever you choose to crouch… this ship has a low ceiling and it's a little cramped in here" Hirayama said with a laughter in her voice.

"As you wish. Enterprise… out!"

Twenty minutes later, a transporter beam activated inside the ship as a figure materialised seemingly sat down on the platform as the woman stepped towards the figure with her hand extended in greeting as she spoke.

"Lieutenant Commander La Forge? I take it that you're my guest and you lost the coin toss?"

"Lost? No, I won! It's not very often I get a chance to board one of these old ships. There's not even one in the fleet museum" He said as he stood slowly.

"She ain't much Commander, but she serves me well. Since you're my guest for the night, call me Sami"

"Of course. I'd like to take a… long… look around this ship, if you don't mind?" He said quickly.

"Sure. I think you'll be surprised of how fast the ol' girl really is, even with the hull modifications"

"Hull modifications?"

"Yes sir! Since I don't work for Starfleet anymore, I'm free to experiment with new designs… I've come up with a way of modifying the hull to take more of a punishment then she was designed to take. Some of the modifications are not exactly… Starfleet Standard… but this ol' girl can take punishment beyond most vessels of twice her size… hell, she'd give Enterprise a run for her money" She said as she led him out of the transporter bay.

"I find that hard to believe Sami" La Fore replied with a laugh.

"When you see it, you'll understand Commander. Ohh and no stealing my designs…" Asami said with a large smile as they walked through the corridors. "… Ohh just one thing La Forge, I feel I should warn you about my… business partner, she's an Iolian and highly telepathic, you may want to watch what you think around her"

"Thank you for the warning. But I've never heard of that species…"

"She's been onboard for about 3 years now, her home planet is on deep-range, close to the galactic rim. Her species are amazingly telepathic and their females well, their considered by just about everyone to be the most beautiful in the known galaxy. Just be careful okay, Teela has got quite a temper"

"I will remember that, thank you"

Twelve Hours Later…

Spending the night onboard the tiny former Starfleet Lieutenant Commander Geordie La Forge had spent most of his time with the unusual yet beautiful business partner of the vessel as he examined the ship's capabilities for himself. Although much of the systems they had installed where from different species, perhaps as payment in return for services with Cargo as Teela had often said, what he had found onboard the ship was beyond anything he could have imagined for such a small and old former Starship. Rescued from the mothball fleet by Asami Hirayama herself and extensively modified by both owner and business partner. The warp core of the vessel made it possible for the ship to exceed Warp seven and making the vessel faster then a Starfleet Runabout, although their shields where weak by comparison the vessel had been updated with a form of Ablative Hull Armour combined with an unusual layer of hull covering making the ship difficult to track as the Enterprise crew had recently discovered and combined with the cloaking systems they had built by themselves the vessel had become almost impossible to track.

It seemed strange as Asami and Teela sat in the briefing room of the Galaxy Class Starship as they had become used to the tiny and cramped former Archer Class ship designed over a century ago. With most of the interior removed or modified to make room for cargo, only the two quarters of the Captain and First Officer remained in the tiny ship as even the medical facilities had been moved to make more space for cargo as they two had even somehow purchased a small shuttlecraft of unknown origin for whatever use.

Sat across from the First Officer, the young alien woman could feel his eyes upon her as she sighed deeply while her companion spoke to the Captain.

"… I give you my word Captain Picard, we no Romulan intelligence onboard the '_Nara-Maru_' Commander La Forge can verify that"

"It's true captain, I've been through their database, as far as I can tell from their flight plan, other then shadowing us for two weeks, they've been nowhere near Romulan Space"

"Then it's verified, you have been following us for two weeks" Picard said with a smile.

"Yes sir, they have" La Forge said quickly.

"I just want too know why you where sent to find me. I hardly doubt that Starfleet Command would send their Flagship to look for a little-girl such as me" Asami said with a smile. "Commander, please pay attention, your thoughts are being broadcast throughout this room, myself and Councillor Troi are not the only Telepaths in this room"

"What?" Riker said quickly. "You're a Betazoid?"

"No reason to be embarrassed Commander, Half human on my mother's side, my father was from Betazed. And My companion is Iolian a very telepathic species. Captain Picard, if you have no reason to hold me, then I believe that we shall be on our way" She said as she stood.

"Miss Hirayama, please take a seat" Picard said slowly.

Reaching for a control on the table before him, Picard activated the screen behind him as the face of an elderly oriental human female appeared on the screen as Asami laughed slightly.

"Hello Asami"

"Somehow, I know that you had something to do with this. But falsifying reports on charges against me? That's low even for you mother" She said quickly.

"Mother?" Teela said with shock.

"Yes Teela, Meet Vice Admiral Mayu Hirayama… my mother" Asami said quickly.

"Please, do not leave. We have much to discuss like the… trouble in the Borderlands?" Said the Admiral slowly.

"You got the flagship of the Federation to find me because of one little incident with a Suliban two years ago? You really are reaching mother" Asami laughed.

"You misunderstand the reason I have asked for you specifically daughter. Several weeks ago, a Starfleet Starship disappeared within the Briar Patch… it was simply a survey vessel…"

"Haven't seen it, besides… salvage rights on active Federation Starships are… dicey at best. We don't touch them"

"Please, allow me to continue. Two weeks ago, we where contacted by a man at Starbase 133 who claims to be in position of the ship and it's database which contains everything that anyone would need to know about a Starship and he plans to sell them to the highest bidder…"

"So why do you want me? Ohh let me guess, since Starfleet does not negotiate with terrorists or blackmailers, you want me to make the trade for you?" Asami said as she rolled her eyes.

"No, not exactly. Captain Picard?" She said with a smile.

"We've tracked the gentleman in question to a… facility outside of Federation Space a facility known as Rempak Anchorage…" Picard said slowly.

"NO! find someone else. Teela, let's go…" She said quickly as she stood.

"Is there a problem my daughter?" Called out the Admiral.

"If you've been keeping track of me as I think you have, then you'll know what the… _PROBLEM_ is"

"It's a very large problem actually" Teela replied. "I don't think that we'll be welcome back there anytime soon"

"We know and we're willing to compensate you for your time" Picard said quickly as they reached the exit of the room.

"It's that important?" Teela said quickly.

"Yes, it is!" Replied Commander Riker.

"Okay, but if you want to hire us, we aren't cheap. You will pay for any fuel or equipment expended with duration of this venture, any damage to the Maru and you will repair it upon completion of this contract, you will pay us the full amount of 150 Bars of Latinum… standard contract for a… '_Snatch and Grab_' Operation as I assume you want us to go in there and pull him out?" Teela said quickly.

"See why I made her my business partner?" Asami laughed. "Do we have a deal?"

"Why do you need Latinum Miss Hirayama?" Data said quickly.

"None of your concern Mister Data, now… Deal?"

"We have a deal…" Picard moaned slightly. "… Admiral, your daughter is a tough negotiator. I assume you will have her payment ready?"

"No! 110 bars and you're Permanent Starfleet File Cleaned… that is the best I can do Asami" Replied the Admiral.

"Done! Now, give me everything you have man. I assume your main shuttle bay is empty… or will be soon, I have some repairs to make before we begin. Clear your main flight deck Captain, I'm bringing my ship inside the Enterprise" Asami laughed.

"Forgive me for saying so Miss Hirayama, but your vessel will not fit inside the Enterprise" Data said slowly.

"Let us worry about that, we've made a few modifications too her over the years, she'll fit Commander…"


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek:

_The Nara-Maru Files_

_Chapter Two_

_Captain__'__s Log, Stardate 46813.6_

_For several days we have been at High Warp as we leave Federation Space for a set of Coordinates fourteen hours away from a facility known as the Rempak Anchorage. A heaven for businessmen, wanderers, smugglers and those who wish to avoid Federation Space. Much to our surprise, the former Starfleet Vessel now known as 'Nara-Maru' has fit in our main shuttle bay. It appears as if the warp nacelles of the vessel had been designed too slide forwards in the event of hiding in such a confined space, I have taken the liberty of examining the vessel for myself under the ever watchful eye of the very beautiful yet stern Miss Teela._

"A most impressive Miss Teela" Picard said as he exited the portside airlock. "Thank you for the tour"

"Anytime Captain Picard. As you can see sir, this ship is more then capable of defending herself against any ship more then twice her size…"

"… Yes, and you can tell my mother that her little… distraction won't work Captain Picard" Asami said as she walked towards him.

"Distraction Captain?" Picard replied politely.

"I maybe only young in comparison to both yourself and Teela here. Although I am 26 years old, I'm smart enough to see what I'm being played Captain Picard. Once this is over, I will not be returning to the Federation with you as my mother wishes, I have my own life out here"

"As you wish, what did you mean you said… you are young compared with Teela"

"Ohh Captain Picard, is it not impolite too ask a woman her age on your world?" Teela said with a smile. "I'm older then the both of you, combined… and leave it that shall we?" She said with a soft smile.

"Of course" Picard said quickly. "Are you sure that you do not wish for any additional security Miss Hirayama?"

"Just Mister Worf will do fine and Geordie has expressed a desire of seeing this ship in action, if you can spare him. We could actually use an engineer if this goes south real fast!"

"I do not understand what you mean Miss Hirayama, but I will speak with Mister La Forge. How long before this vessel is ready to launch?"

"We can have her ready in three hours Captain, and please… don't ask us to file a flight plan… our route will be somewhat erratic to say the least as we will have to cut across a small corner of Romulan Territory about five light years across, we'll be in and out before they even know where around"

"You sound very sure of yourself Miss Hirayama. The Romulans are not very fond of vessels cutting across their boarders" Picard replied with concern.

"We've done it a few times Captain… their boarder patrol ships are slow and sluggish, trust me. We'll be fine. You just hold up your end of the bargain and make sure that you are ready when get back, we may have a few uninvited guests at the welcome home party"

_Captain__'__s Log, Supplemental _

_With the launch of the freighter along with two members of my own crew, although I do not appreciate being this close to Romulan Space, I can almost feel their eyes watching the Enterprise as I speak. As a part of the cover, we have begun a survey of this system while we await contact from out… rather unusual team._

Almost the instant they cleared the winding corridors of Romulan Space, Lieutenant Worf let out a deep sigh as let go of the handles he was holding onto so hard he could have crushed them due to the seemingly terrifying manoeuvres performed by the pilot, Asami Hirayama. Seemingly turning on it's axis while spinning around in barrel roles before nosing upwards before sharp turns to the port and then starboard as if following some invisible path while avoiding Romulan sensor drones and patrol ships before they darted through a short section of Romulan Space at warp three. It almost seemed as if she was piloting the vessel erratically to punish him for something, however her earlier warnings did alert him, something which he ignored.

"We're out of Romulan Space, best stay on those Sensors Teela, it's known for a few more… Romulan Patrols out this way. You look a little shook up Worf, you okay?" Asami said with a large smile.

"I, will be fine" He said slowly.

"Good! Come with me, you should both change out of those Starfleet Uniforms, Worf, you're going to need a good disguise. Worf, Son of Mogh is very… well known out here"

"Ohh?" Worf said with a large smile.

"Come with me guys, I'll get you fixed up. Mister Worf, perhaps something in black and red leather for you. How about a nice long scar down the right side of your face?" Asami laughed as she left the tiny bridge of the unusual designed vessel.

It took only twenty minutes to hide the features on the large Klingon as a large scar now ran down the right side of his face and forcing the right eye closed. Standing back slightly, Geordie pulled on a small black jacket as he nodded with a smile on his face.

"Amazing" Geordie said quickly.

"Almost done Worf, I've stimulated your hair follicles giving you a much longer hairstyle now as well as a full beard. The covering over your right eye should allow you to see through it with no loss, can you see me?" Asami said quickly.

"Yes!"

"Alright. Geordie will remain here with Teela while Worf and I board Rempak Anchorage, I have a good idea where the subject will be. I just… don't know how happy Grilk will be to see me after my last visit" She said as she finished up his disguise and stepped back. "Perfect…"

"Your… last visit?" Worf said slowly as he looked into a mirror. "Impressive"

"Yes… last time we where here, we got into a fight with two Nauscicaans and almost tore up one of the bars in the Zocalo…"

"More then one bar…" Teela said as she entered. "… We also destroyed a small store if I remember rightly. Wow, Worf… very ugly. I thought you should know, we're approaching Rempak, we've been scanned and Mister Grilk wishes to speak with you…"

"Shit!" Asami said quickly. "Alright… let's get this underway so we can all return to our lives"

Stepping out of the small medical quarters, the crew of four walked the short distance towards the bridge which was located at the forward of the saucer section of the ship above the small navigational deflector array which had been sunken into the ship itself reminiscent of an Akira Class Starship . No matter how many times he stepped onto the bridge, he could not imagine this ship being manned by a crew of small viewscreen before a small combined station displaying helm and Navigation, sensors and communications consoles as to the left of the helm was a similar station which displayed Engineering, sensors and weapons consoles of which both consoles where used by the two crewman themselves. In the centre of the bridge, stood an old fashioned Command Chair of Klingon Design. Lining the walls of the small bridge which could barely contain the four of them where blackened out consoles possibly due to the many systems being rerouted into the helm station before the viewscreen.

On the main viewscreen itself, a large Spacestation had appeared into view before them as La Forge leaned forwards to gain a closer look at the old station before him.

"Oh my god! That looks an awful lot like…"

"An old Federation Outpost? That's because it is! In 2275, the old K-Class Space Stations had passed their service life and Starfleet begun to decommission them and during that time, a group of business men saved two from the scrappers yards. They bought K-5 and K-9, moved them here and rebuilt them as one unit… if you look, you can still see the old Starfleet markings. Over time, it became a Mecca for travellers and wanderers, eventually it became a place of business for people like us and as more freighters arrived so did other businesses, but be aware Mister Worf…as with any place like this, it has it's criminal element and people who would think nothing you without a second thought"

"I shall keep that in mind" Worf said as she sat at the Helm station.

"Alright, let's see what Mister Grilk wants shall we? Teela?"

"On screen!" Teela said with a gentle smile on her face as she spoke. "Grilk, what can we do for you this time?"

"I was hoping that the two of you would return soon, you have yet to pay your fees" Called out the angry looking Ferengi on the screen before them.

"What fees? All of our docking fees are paid in full Grilk and you know that" Teela said harshly.

"You still owe me for the damage done to this facility during your last visit here. Now, payment in full today or I shall have to take your vessel as payment"

"Over my Dead body!" Asami said harshly. "We're working on something that's worth a lot more then the damage to one bar and a shop Grilk. You'll have enough Latinum to repair that facilities and keep some back for yourself to live comfortably off…"

"Normal docking fees apply here Miss Hirayama, although I am very fond of the both of you, I will take it down to… 35% of your earnings" He said with a large smile.

"Nope, this is the deal on the table Grilk. 15% of the profits, more then enough for you to live comfortably on, I will tell you how people are getting Liquid Blue into your facility without your knowledge and I won't inform the Ferengi Commerce Authority of the kickbacks you're receiving from your little unauthorised Dilithium trade or Starfleet Command about the weapons you're stockpiling…"

"Liquidator Brunt is a friend of your's, isn't he Sami?" Teela said quickly.

"Yes, he owes me a few favours… and I think he'd love… to take a look at your books Grilk…"

"You are an… _EVIL _Human Female Asami, 20%" He said quickly.

"The offer is now 10% Grilk… take my first offer… and myself and my employer will come onboard and discuss the situation with you… after which, you will accept our offer of… 20 Bricks of Latinum and be happy with it, am I clear?" Asami said firmly.

"Twenty Bricks?" Grilk said with a large grin. "You have a deal, is this job really worth that much? What is it, weapons, explosives, bio or chemical weapons?"

"None of the above my friend… see you in fifteen minutes. Ohh, have Nino send over a dozen of his best stakes and prepare two for myself and my employer…"

"As you wish. I look forward to seeing the great big bricks money you promise me" He grinned with greed.

"Payment upon completion, if you do not accept this, you may talk to my employer… Karis…"

Slowly she stood from the console as the disguised Worf sat in the chair with a large dark grin upon his face as he looked up at the Ferengi before him and nodded slowly as he spoke.

"You will accept the offer, or we will simply board your station and take what we need…"

"Um-um-um-um… of course, mister… Karis was it?" The Ferengi stammered.

"We shall be onboard with… thirty minutes, I suggest you be ready" Worf growled deeply.

"Yes, be ready!" Teela smiled. "Close Channel"

Laughing wildly as the screen returned to the view of the station, she looked at Worf and nodded before her eyes drifted to the screen once more and she slowly stood with shock on her face.

"Sami, top left… it's just come into view"

"Ohh hell!" Asami said quickly. "What the hell is _HE_ doing here?"

"Who is he?" Geordie replied.

"Paul West, constant thorn in our side and general pain in the ass. Three and a half years ago, I arrived here for re-supply after a run when a new and… very cushy job came up, simply taking a small item to a planet out on the rim. I put in the lowest bid and won the contract, which was great considering that I had three stops along the way anyway. When I arrived here, I heard that someone else had put in a bid to do it for free…" Sami said slowly.

"Paul West?" Worf grunted as he stood.

"No, Teela here. You see back then, she ran her own ship and the artefact was going to her homeworld. Unfortunately, she had a rather large… outstanding bill to pay with Grilk…" Sami said with a smile.

"He took my ship as collateral and I had to pay to get her back. Well, I had to go home and since I had no ship to speak of, I hired Sami here… she took me home. When we got back, I saw that Grilk had sold my ship and everything inside to Paul West, a real bottom feeder…" Teela said quickly.

"He'd been trying to undercut me for months when I first started, stealing cargo, stealing jobs and so on. Now he took her ship, we managed to get onboard and he gave her back her personal belongings but then she was stuck with no home, no ship. We got on well enough, my ship had the speed and she had the contacts, so we went into business together… since then, West has been trying to steal any job he can from us" Sami continued. "If he is here, then it is a good bet he knows we are and… probably by now why… _SHIT!_" She yelled.

"I have… an idea!" Worf said with a smile.

After meeting with the administrator of the facility, the Ferengi named Grilk, they moved through the large and every growing facility until they reached what appeared to be a large bar and grill area in the what appeared to be the portside of the two original former Starfleet Facilities. Stepping into the crowded room, they where instantly met by the owner of the facility as he looked at Asami as he shook his head quickly while he spoke.

"No-no-no, you no come in here… you till owe me lot of credits for last time!" He called out in a strange alien accent.

"Nino, all debts are being paid in full as we speak. I trust you got my order?" Asami said with a gentle smile.

"Your order? Ohh yes! Being delivered it is to your ship, this way… this way you come…"

Being led through the crowded bar by the unusual looking alien named Nino, he eventually led the two of them towards a table before moving two Ferengi who where sat there, they where almost about to complain about being moved and even offer the strange alien a bribe until they saw Worf stood over them with a large growl on face and a frown in his eye. Instantly they moved as Worf and Asami sat down with a smile as Nino spoke once more with his unusual accent.

"This is the best table in the whole place, your food will brought in moments…"

"Thank you Nino, and once again… sorry about last time" Asami said with a delicate smile once more.

As Nino walked away with a slight limp on his left leg, her eyes instantly scanned the large room as Worf spoke.

"What Species is he?"

"His father was Cardassian and his mother was half Ferengi and half another species I've never seen before. He maybe an unusual little creature, but nothing goes on around here that Nino doesn't know about…"

"Indeed!" Worf said as her eyes stopped at a human male near the bar.

"Shit! I was hoping that _HE_ wouldn't be here… this changes things" She said with a deep sigh.

"Who?" Worf said, following her gaze.

"The Human male at the bar, that's Paul West… the one dressed like an old Earth Cowboy. I see our target Karis, but first… we'll have to deal with West and his people"

"Very well, Follow my lead" Worf said with a large frown on his face as he begun to stand.

"No! he has to many people in here… I have another idea"

Smiling widely from ear-to-ear, Nino returned with two large trays holding large Steak-like meat and placed them before his two costumers as Worf's eyes opened wide at the sight of the meal placed before him.

"Try it Karis, you will not find a better steak in the quadrant then right here at Nino's" Asami said as she nodded to the unusual hybrid alien before her.

As Nino left, Worf cut a large piece of the meat before him and took a large bite out of the meat and nodded with a large smile at the taste as it filled his senses. Seemingly cooked to perfection for the Klingon he begun to slice the large steak as he enjoyed the meal placed before him while footsteps walked up to the table and stopped between them as a human voice called out to them both.

"Well, well… Asami, you are the last person I expected to see in here after last time"

"Hello West…" She said as she took a sip of the beer at the side of her plate. "… News travels fast in these parts. Come to gloat?"

"No! but I hear off of the Grapevine that you have a rather… Large contract to fulfil" He said as he sat down between them. "Who's the tree trunk? And where is the delicious Teela? Don't tell me that you fired her, I always thought that you two where joined at the lips"

"Funny!" She said as Worf growled deeply. "This is Mister Karis, he's my… employer from the Klingon Empire. Things have changed slightly, actually West we could use your help. Over your shoulder, upper-platform on the left. See that Andorian?"

"Yes, I noticed him" West said with a deep smile.

"He's wanted in the Empire on Twelve charges, Karis hired us to help him bring him in. unfortunately… he has a few… helpers with him. Upper right next to the entrance, two Nausicaans and a Tellerite… I can't get too the Andorian, but I'm betting that you can" Asami said as she took another sip of her drink.

"For a price!" West said with a smile.

"15% of the bounty is yours" Worf said with a growl.

"For this problem, 50%" West replied.

"20% West, and that's our final offer. I'll distract his guards and you grab him, take him directly to Chancellor Gowron in the Council Chambers, I'll inform him that you are with us. He'll know what to do"

"And what about you?" He said with a smug grin. "I do all of the work and you get all of the pay?"

"No my old friend. After expenses, I'll be lucky to break even on this… much of my pay went into debts owed to Grilk and Nino. But I think that ten bricks of Latinum are enough for you?"

"Ten Bricks?" He yelled.

"Silence!" Worf barked. "Do you wish to assist or not?"

"I do-I Do!" He said quickly.

"The return to your people and await our signal. You will know what it is and when to act. Leave us!"

Standing quickly, West left the table as Worf watched him leave before he turned back to Asami with a thousand questions in his as she nodded slightly before she spoke.

"I know Worf, the Andorian is not what he seems, he's a former Klingon Agent surgically altered to appear Andorian. Two years ago he… went off the grid and began selling secrets to anyone, I'm Half-Betazoid… Remember? Once West is out of the way, we'll make our move on our target. How's your steak?"

"Delicious!" He said with a half-smile. "When he said that you and Teela where…"

"None of your concern Worf. Rumours have spread around here, Teela is basically helping me expand my mental abilities, too some people that may seem as intimate. Are you ready?" She said with a smile.

"For what?" Worf replied with a slight nod.

"I want you to laugh, loudly… NOW!"

Letting out a full-hearted belly-laugh, everyone in the bar turned as Asami nodded while West began to move up onto the upper level with three of his men at his side as Asami broke into laughter herself as she spoke.

"I know right! Those bastards hit the floor like a bag of lead! Who knew that a Nausicaan had a glass jaw?" Slapping the table with her laughter, she continued. "… I've never seen anything so pathetic in my life!"

From the corner of her eye, she saw the two Nausicaans leap from the upper deck and land on the ground hard before they pushed past the customers and walked towards the two of them with their eyes blazing in anger.

"Human! Fight!" One of them said.

"No-No-No!" Nino said as he ran towards them quickly. "You no fight in here! No more fighting"

Slowly standing from his seat, Worf snarled with the bloodlust of a Klingon Warrior as Asami smiled slightly as she stood and turned to face one of the large Nausicaans as she spoke.

"Really? You want to do this, here… now?"

"Weak Humans… all of you! No Starfleet Federation here to help"

Looking at the two of them in turn, Asami smiled as she avoided a punch from the first by leaning backwards slightly as the punch was caught quickly by the hand of Worf who squeezed his fist tightly.

"Like I said, are you really wanting to do this now? I'd hate to hurt you both…" Asami said with a smile as she looked into the Nausicaan's eyes.

"Human, you fight!" Called out the second large alien.

Throwing away the fist of the Nausicaan, Worf circled around the tiny human woman as Nino tried to step in between them before he was tossed aside by the large alien as he grabbed Worf. Smiling slightly, Asami looked up into the eyes of the alien facing her as she spoke one word directly into his mind '_Pain!_'. Instantly he fell onto the ground hard screaming and grabbing his head as he blackout from enormous pain which ripped through his mind before she turned and looked at the Second Nausicaan and Worf as they both stood looking at her in shock at what they had just witnessed.

"Next?" She said with a smile. "Ohh, why are you backing away… Come on, fancy your chances now?" She mocked.

Shock echoed around the room as she looked around slowly as everyone's eyes where on her, watching her and the large alien with interest in what would happen next as the remaining large alien raised his hands slightly and nodded before he picked up his unconscious companion and dragged him away as the crowd moved aside allowing him to pass before they all returned to their own business.

"Are you Okay Nino?" She said with concern.

"Very, yes! Now… you should leave" He said with fear as he shook slightly.

"Of course…"

Slowly she looked around the bar as the Andorian was being led away by West under guard as she smiled slightly before she saw her target quickly walking towards the exit of the bar. Nodding towards him, Worf instantly gave chase, pushing past those before him as Asami disappeared into the crowd. Noticing a large Klingon following him, the human male named Jerome Wilson drew a Phaser from his jacket and fired behind him as those on the Zocalo as Worf ran after him and dodged the beam of energy while he returned fire with a small cricket-Phaser he had kept up his sleeve.

It had become a running fire fight across the market-place of the station as the human ran as fast as his legs could carry him while he returned fire as he avoided the beam of energy from the weapon that Worf was carrying. Turning one more corner, he looked behind him as he ran seemingly for his life before his head whipped around too look before him as a foot connected with his jaw and sent him flipping head-over-heels and crashing down hard onto the deck-plating beneath him as Asami seemed spin head-over-heels and land on her feet before him as she drew a Cardassian Style disrupter from her waste-line and aimed it directly at him as Worf ran towards the two of them.

"Holy Shit! did you see that Karis?" She laughed.

"No, I did not" Worf said with a smile.

"Damn it! That was amazing, I ducked out the back as I knew he'd run this way… I saw him coming, weapons blasts everywhere… being shorter then him, I leapt into the air and kicked him under his jaw… BOOM! He's flipping around, I flipped over and landed on my feet…"

"Impressive!" Worf said with a smile at her energy. "Perhaps you should make a… Log Entry on this"

"Better then that Karis, I'm gonna get the Security tapes… No-one will believe this!" She said quickly.

Placing a transporter beacon on their prisoner's chest, the three instantly disappeared in a halo of transporter energy and moments later, materialised on the small shuttle. As Worf secured his prisoner, Asami sat at the helm and raised the shields of the small craft before a tractor beam attempted to lock onto them from the Rempak Anchorage. Swiftly rotating the shield frequencies, the beam had been instantly broken as the docking clamps weakened before breaking as the small shuttle spun on its axis and leapt into warp towards the safety of the Nara-Maru and two long range escort ships leapt into warp in pursuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Star Trek:

_The Nara-Maru Files_

_Chapter Three_

_Captain__'__s Log, Stardate 46813.6_

_For sixteen hours, we have been conducting a Geological survey of the Fourth planet in a star system close to the Romulan Boarder, tensions on the ship has arisen with the increase in Romulan Patrols along their boarder no doubt due to our presence in this system. We have been monitoring communications between two D'deridex Class Warships one of them commanded by someone of whom we have become more then familiar with over the past several years, Commander Tomalak._

"Captain, we have completed our survey of the Fourth Planet, so far no communications from the Nara-Maru"

"Thank you mister Data" Picard replied. "Ensign Gates, Set course for the fifth planet in this system, full impulse power"

"Course set Captain. Full impulse power" Replied the female Ensign.

"Captain, we are being hailed by Commander Tomalak once again"

"Very well…" Picard said as he adjusted his tunic. "On screen Lieutenant"

On the main screen, the image of the Fifth planet in the system increasing in size quickly changed to the somewhat frowning image of the Romulan Commander the Enterprise and crew had encountered on numerous occasions. Leaning forwards in his chair with a slight smile on his face, he spoke with a deep and powerful voice.

"Captain Picard, I see that you have changed course. May I ask why?"

"As I previously told you Tomalak, we are conducting a Geological survey of this Star System to update Federation Databanks which had been damaged due to an accident several weeks ago" Picard said with a half smile.

"Ohh come now Captain Picard, I find it hard to believe that the Federation could simply… loose or damage your databanks in a simple accident" Tomalak said as he leaned backwards in his chair and sighed deeply.

"It is not something that we enjoy broadcasting Commander, however in the interests of cooperation between the Federation and our neighbours, I will… transmit a copy of our findings to your ship, if you require it?"

"You would make a fine Diplomat Captain Picard. I shall consider your generous request. Exactly how long will you be… surveying this system?"

"Unsure Commander, the damage caused during the accident had left much data irretrievable… I am sure that you have been monitoring our vessels in the region?"

"That we have Captain Picard, even now I am monitoring one of your… Excelsior Class Starships on approach, the USS Crazy-Horse I believe?" Tomalak replied with a large smile.

"Lieutenant Walsh?"

"I have her sir, she's about to drop out of warp and enter the system. We are being hailed Captain" replied the tall human male.

"Commander Tomalak, I contact you as soon as I can. Enterprise out…" As the screen returned to the image of the fifth planet, Picard stood as the once again changed to that of a middle aged female Admiral. "Admiral Hirayama, an unexpected pleasure"

"Dispense with the pleasantries Captain. I am beaming onboard immediately" She said with a stern face.

"I shall have Commander Riker meet you in the Transporter Room" Picard said as he nodded to his First Officer.

"That won't be necessary Captain. I shall transport directly to your bridge. One moment please"

A look of shock rippled over Picard's face as the viewscreen once again changed to that of the planet before them and a transporter beam activated on the bridge itself as the short elderly woman materialised before the viewscreen. Although her face was as stern as an Admiral of her rank would be, she looked around the large bridge and nodded slightly as she spoke.

"This is the first time I have been onboard one of our Galaxy Class Starships Captain, an impressive vessel"

"Thank you Admiral. Welcome onboard. To what do we owe this honour?" Picard said as the walked towards each other and shook hands.

"Where is my daughter Captain? I am here to take her home"

"Captain Hirayama is still on the assignment. So far we have had no communications from her or her vessel. I've had a chance to get to know your daughter during her short stay, she is an impressive young woman Admiral, and forgive me for saying so ma'am… I hardly believe that she will give up what she has and return home"

"Perhaps we should discuss this in private Jean-Luc…" She said as she looked up into his eyes and he signalled towards his ready room.

Nodding politely, she followed the Captain off of the bridge as Commander Riker watched with interest as he took to the centre seat and slowly sat down as survey of the fifth planet begun slowly. Ordering two cups of his tea of choice from the replicator, he walked towards his chair and sat down as she sat facing him and sipped on the tea with a smile.

"You don't have children do you Jean-Luc?"

"Regrettably, no Admiral" He said slowly.

"I was the same age as you when I give birth to my first and only child. She always was strong willed even as child. When she joined Starfleet I could not have been more proud of her…"

"From what I have seen of her service record, she was on the fast track of promotions. She was assigned as Chief Engineer onboard the USS Washington under Rear Admiral William Mackenzie and two months later, she assaulted him…" Picard said slowly.

"Yes, not my proudest moment" She grunted deeply "You see Captain, my family dates back to Feudal Japan and since then we have all been trained in the traditional self-defence from our ancient teachings, Asami included. She almost killed the Admiral during her… assault, placing two security guards in sickbay alongside the Admiral. Due to the severity of her assault, she was to be placed in the Penal Colony in New Zealand for five years. You can not tell her this Captain, but I stopped that from happening, I pulled in every last favour I had with the Admiralty to the point of causing irreparable damage to my own career. I three months, I am due to stand down and retire from service and I want my daughter at my side when I do"

"I had no idea Admiral, you will be sorely missed in Starfleet" Picard quickly replied.

"I very much doubt that Jean-Luc, I've many an enemy in the Admiralty… I get the feeling that they will be glad to see me leave. I am just… glad, that her father did live long enough to see her fall from grace" Mayu Hirayama said with sadness.

"Or rise Admiral, I had the chance to look over her ship, it is an impressive vessel. It had taken Starfleet years to finalise the USS Defiant, much of the technologies onboard your daughters ship emulate that vessel Admiral. Did you know that they created their own version of the Romulan Cloaking device from parts they had acquired or simply built themselves?"

Surprise overcame the Admiral as her jaw almost dropped as he placed her Earl-Grey tea on the desk before her as she spoke.

"I had no idea that was even possible… leave it to my daughter to build one" She said with pride. "I understand that you had some problems locating her ship?"

"Yes!" Picard said with a laughter. "All the while she was hiding in plain sight, hiding behind us for several days. Other then the cloak, the vessel appears to be coated in some form of sensor absorbing covering, ablative hull armour and an impressive warp capability. Commander La Forge has gone along to assess the ship and her capabilities…"

Cutting off his sentence, the voice of Commander Riker echoed over the speakers in the Captain's Ready Room as the two senior officers on the ship nodded to each other in unison with a slight smile on their faces.

"Captain, we are receiving the coded transmission from Lieutenant Worf, they have entered the system and requesting permission to come onboard"

"Understood Number One. I'll be with your shortly, Picard Out! Well Admiral, it seems that we have guests. Would you care to join me in the main hanger-bay?"

With the Romulans looking over their shoulders at every turn, they could not allow them to see the tiny vessel enter the main hanger bay, it had to appear almost natural as the main shuttle-bay doors on the rear of the saucer-section began to open and close at irregular intervals before it finally opened all of the way for a short period of time while the tiny cloaked ship entered the bay and remained cloaked as the doors closed and opened several more times, appearing to the observing Romulans as if there was a door malfunction on the pride of the Federation itself.

After five minutes and with the tiny craft reconfigured to fit inside the Starship, it finally decloaked before the Captain and the Admiral as the cargo ramp at the port-side of the vessel lowered while the still disguised Lieutenant Worf exited the vessel with the prisoner at his side.

"Successful mission Mister Worf?" Picard said as he looked at him closely.

"Yes sir. Request permission to take this… gentleman to the brig?" Worf growled slightly.

"Granted Mister Worf, after which… you may want to go sickbay" Picard said with a large smile.

"Sickbay sir?"

"Unless you want to go through life, looking like you do?"

"Captain? Of course sir. I did not realise" He said as he pushed his prisoner, motioning him towards the doors as two Starfleet Security officers followed with weapons drawn.

Stepping down the long ramp, Asami stopped at the bottom and fired a dark glare at her mother as she smiled slightly and spoke.

"Asami, you look good"

"What is _SHE _doing here?" She said as her fists clenched.

"I wanted to see my daughter in person! For the first time in years. Is that such a crime?"

"No. now you've seen me, you can leave. Captain Picard, myself and Teela will have a full report within the hour. If you will excuse me, we have some damage to assess"

"Damage?" Mayu said. "What happened?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle… _ADMIRAL!_ it will be in my report. You are welcome to read it. Teela! It looks like that damned panel broke loose again"

"Give me a moment, I'll be right down with a repair kit" A voice echoed from inside the ship as Geordie walked down the ramp.

"Need a hand?" He said with a smile.

"We'll be fine Geordie, get some rest… you look exhausted" Asami smiled.

"Let me help you!" Mayu said with a soft smile on her face.

"Help me? Help _ME?_" She yelled as she walked towards her. "Where were you when I really needed your help…_MOTHER?_ Do you know that Bastard did to me? He almost assaulted me… okay? I needed your help years ago mother. But no! you sided with Starfleet and that asshole, my only regrets are that I did not finish the job and put two of my friends in Sickbay"

"Asami… I…"

"I have nothing more to say, Admiral!" Asami barked.

"Admiral, tell her…" Picard intervened.

"Tell me what?" Asami barked once more as her face turned red with anger.

"It's not what you think Lotus-Blossom… I gave up my career to keep you out of that Federation Penal Colony" She said with tears in her eyes.

"You seem to have done well by it, Admiral!" She growled as she stepped mere inches from her mother.

"My career… is at an end, this is my last assignment. I was working on something important for Starfleet and I could not leave… now that is over, I have been forced to retire in three months. My only regret is that I lost you"

"Asami, listen too her" Teela's voice called out from behind her. "I can see it Asami, open your mind and look"

"No! that is one thing that I will never do again" Asami growled.

"Do it My daughter, look into my mind and see the truth for yourself. Mackenzie was discharged from the service three years ago after he assaulted an ambassador from another planet…"

"… He retained his rank, his honours… everything" Asami said as she looked into her mother's mind. "… They covered it up! I knew it, I wasn't the first… was I? _WAS I?_"

"No. I did not know what he was when I assigned you to the Washington. It was a great opportunity for you, you where on the fast track Asami. You could have been a Lieutenant Commander, maybe even Commander and First Officer of a Starship by now" Mayu said slowly.

"Why settle with XO? Look at me mother, you where forty-six when you took your first Captaincy… I've beaten you by twenty years mother. I am the Captain of my own ship and a crew that I love, a growing business that I am great at!" She said with pride.

"A freighter captain…" Mayu snorted.

"Does it really matter mother? I've seen things that Starfleet never has. I no, we have the freedom beyond anything that a Starfleet Captain has, we are not bound by your rules and regulations. Captain Picard, if you could choose any location in this galaxy to explore… would you do it?"

"Perhaps" He said slowly.

"You have no… idea what is out there Captain, Mother! I've seen beauty that will make a grown Klingon weep and horrors that can freeze your very soul. WE! Myself and Teela, are free to go wherever we want too, do whatever we want… and yes, that also means taking on freight, sometimes passengers. We've worked for species that you do not even know exist yet, for example my… very close friend Teela. Her planet is not mapped by Starfleet, her species are almost an unknown to the Federation, but they are known to me. I have a home on their world, her family have welcomed me as one of their own…"

"Show me?" Mayu said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Teela said as she stepped at her friend's side.

"Take me there… show me these… things that you have seen" Mayu said quickly.

"That would be difficult from here, Iolia is on the rim of the galaxy… it would take even the Enterprise weeks at high warp to reach their homeworld. Although a warm and loving people, the sight of a Federation Starship orbiting their world may unnerve some of them…" Asami said with a smile.

"There maybe a way Admiral Hirayama…" Teela smiled. "… Although it means several weeks travelling by freighter"

"The Enterprise could be there faster" Picard said with a smile.

"Captain Picard, if we… share… star charts, you could make your own way. I know a… short cut. We could beat you by a week and set any ground work for your arrival?" Teela smiled.

"Short cut? Ohh hell no!" Asami smiled. "… You mean through the Adama Corridor? Damn honey, that's risky, especially with a Starfleet Admiral onboard"

"Forgive me for asking Captain Hirayama, what is the Adama Corridor?" Picard said politely.

"It was discovered about twenty years ago by a Freighter Captain named Erikson Adama, a long winding corridor between Klingon and Romulan space, it's unclaimed by either powers and small enough for a little ship to get through… it was originally set up a few decades ago when the Klingons and Romulans shared cloaks for ships and forgotten about over the years due to their own expansions in all directions…"

"Out of the question Miss Teela!" Picard said quickly. "It could cause an interstellar incident… and we can not afford an armed conflict with the Romulans due to the threat from the Dominion"

"He's right Teela… however, the old ship is faster then most patrols in the area, and with the cloak active… we could slip through with ease. It wouldn't be the first time we've done that. Captain, we'd like to try… What do you think mother, end your Starfleet career on a high note?" Asami said with a large smile. "… Besides, I know a few in the Romulan and Klingon Empires that owe us a favour or two"

Looking back towards the former Federation Starship which had been heavily upgraded, Picard thought for a moment as he walked towards the vessel before he turned back towards the three women and nodded slightly as he spoke.

"If I allow this, I want full access to your flight plan of this 'Adama Corridor' along with the names of those within both Empires who you wish to contact, just to make sure that they have same interests as the Federation itself…"

"That's simple Captain…" Teela said with a gentle smile. "Chancellor Gowron owes us a favour or two, a General named Martok also owes me a favour and a few high ranking generals within the Romulan Empire. Captain Picard, I guarantee you one thing, we will not interfere with Federation plans or assets within those Empires"

"And with my mother onboard Captain, there will be no unnecessary risks with the exception of personal quarters. Our… living space module is back on Iolia, we sometimes take passengers. We only have two quarters onboard mother, you are welcome to use my own. I'll bunk in with Teela" Asami said with a slight nod.

"Are you sure?" Mayu replied.

"Yes Admiral, I require very little sleep, less then three hours with meditation I can go for three days without sleep…"

Agreeing on the assignment itself and with the authorisation of Captain Picard and Admiral Hirayama, the Enterprise completed the '_Survey_' of the smaller system and transmitted a copy of their findings to the Romulan vessel as agreed between the two commanders. Remaining onboard the Enterprise for three days while repairs where made to the Freighter along with several upgrades made to the ship's Warp Engines, Asami Hirayama and Teela had been assigned temporary quarters onboard the Flagship of the Federation while being greeted as honoured guests, trading their own Star charts taken during their travels along with enjoying the hospitality of the Starship itself. Although their Star Charts where incomplete, they had mapped areas of space the Federation had not yet visited in return for a new replicator system which had been designed and installed onto their ship as payment.

Standing in the bar area of the Starship, Teela looked out into space as she sipped on a cold drink as a figure stood at her side.

"May I join you?"

"Of course, Commander?" She said slowly.

"Data" The Android said as he sat facing her.

"Of course, your reputation proceeds you sir. I've heard a lot about you Commander, it's an honour to meet you finally" She said as she shook his hand. "I take it that you where the one who found us hiding?"

"Yes. An interesting tactic, I am curious to ask how you came about such a tactic"

"Ahh, I thought so. Lieutenant Worf asked me the same thing, and my reply was simple Commander, secrets of the trade. This is an impressive vessel Commander… my people will be interested in meeting this crew, especially you sir. We have several Androids on our home world, nothing as advanced as you are… perhaps we could make a trade?"

"Perhaps Miss Teela, however that would best left to the diplomats and Captain Picard" Data replied with a simple nod.

"No I'm talking about you sir… A trade with you, personally. There is a way of… grafting organic tissue onto your circuits to give you a more… organic appearance, in theory… a small graft say, onto your forearm could be designed in such a way that it would grow slowly and replacing your external coverings with flesh and blood, you could design it anyway that you wish giving you freckles, spots anything you wish…"

"Intriguing, and what would this trade cost me?" Data said as he leaned forwards.

"I don't know, it depends on what the Ministry of Advanced Robotics and Design could use, perhaps a… copy of the schematics of your Positronic Net? I don't know" She said slowly. "You know that you are capable of more then linguistic communications, on my world, our most advanced designs are capable of what these people would call '_Telepathic Communications_' and I believe that so could you, given the right opportunity"

"An interesting proposal Miss Teela" Data said quickly, with interest.

"Teela isn't my name Commander, it's a… nick-name, my full name is… difficult for humans to pronounce. I tried to teach Asami when we first met, but she, she couldn't say it right. A mispronunciation of the name changes the meaning and could sometimes be considered an insult" Teela said with laughter.

"It is not unusual for Humans to assign a shortened name…"

"I know. She's an impressive young woman Commander, we have become very close over the past four years especially since I have been assisting her with her mental abilities. I would not expect you to understand Mister Data, I mean no offence… by that sir"

"None taken Miss" He said with a nod once more.

"Our relationship has grown beyond the platonic and beyond what people would conceder as romantic. In my life, I have never met anyone like her Commander, and I am pleased to have known her even for this short time in my long life"

"If you do not mind me asking, exactly what is your age?"

"No one gives up on that, do they?" She said with a smile. "Let's just say that when I was born, so was a very famous Starfleet officer named James Kirk"

"That was, 137 years ago" He said, almost showing the emotion of shock. "How long does your species live?"

"My grandfather died at the age of 290 Earth Years old, the… average age of my species. Well commander, if you will excuse me, I have to prepare our vessel for launch. Conceder my proposal Commander and if you ever tire of the life of a Starfleet Officer, I am sure that my people would give you a great home… or come and work with us"

"I shall conceder your offer Miss Teela, good day" Data said as she stood.


	4. Chapter 4

Star Trek:

_The Nara-Maru Files_

_Chapter Four_

It had been several days since the Nara-Maru had left the Enterprise on her course towards the Iolian Homeworld and having passed safely through the Adama Corridor, they had entered an area of space as of yet unexplored by the Federation itself. Having been taught how to operate the unusual controls of the vessel by her daughter, Admiral Mayu Hirayama sat at the helm of the vessel as she adjusted the course once more to avoid a small gravitational anomaly directly ahead before once again engaging the autopilot of the vessel. With a large smile on her face, she stood from the seat and left the bridge towards the quarters where her daughter had been living for the past several days. As she entered the private quarters she was shocked by what she saw. Candles lay on the deck in a circle, barely lighting the room as her daughter and her friend knelt facing each other their eyes locked as they cupped each other's jaw gently as they seemed to breath in unison of what appeared to be almost romantic embrace.

"What are you doing?" She said in shock.

"Please mother, silence" Asami said quickly. "And close the door…"

"Good Sam, you are close… focus on the moment"

"What are you doing?" Mayu said once more.

"You are fighting it once again you need to focus" Teela said quickly. "Good, can you see it?"

"Yes!" She said with a deep gasp as sweat poured from her body. "It's changed and beautiful"

"Good, now project it… into your mother's mind as I taught you"

Shock echoed over the Admiral as her eyes instantly closed while an image appeared in her mind, a gentle shoreline at night with three moons high above as the waves gently crashed against the shore and a warm breeze flowed over her as she saw herself stood on the sands, feeling it beneath her feet.

"How did you do that?" Mayu said quickly.

"I am breaking the link between us Sam…" Slowly their hands slipped away as Asami took a deep breath. "You are showing enormous progress, if you continue with the exercises I taught you, you will be soon ready for the next level of your training"

"I will. I promise… did you see it mother? Did you see and feel the sands?"

"I did, how is that possible? Your abilities have never been that strong" Mayu said with shock.

"Teela has been helping me to refine my abilities. Now, do you understand my choices mother?"

"I do. I can still see the image, feel the breeze and sand beneath my toes… for a moment, I thought I can hear your voice in my mind"

"The image will stay with you forever mother, the calm serenity of the… place helps me unwind, only you and Teela have seen this place" She said as she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"Is it real, where is it?" Mayu said quickly.

"It is… a combination of places Mayu, a place your daughter created in her mind as I instructed her. Sam, we should continue this at a later time. What is our position?"

"We should enter your home system within a day. May I ask a personal question to you both?" Mayu said slowly, carefully choosing her words.

"I know what you are about to ask mother, we both do. And in answer of your question, no… we are not involved in that way and if we where it would be none of your or anyone else's concern"

"My people are… what you would conceder as… Bi-Sexual. Although your daughter is a remarkable young woman, we have not engaged in any intimate act other then our minds joined together as I assist her with her abilities" Teela said quickly.

"Forgive me, I had to ask" Mayu said quickly. "I shall leave you two alone with your work, good night ladies"

Slowly nodding to them both, she left the room slowly as Asami looked at her closest and possibly only friend as she laughed slightly.

"You lied!"

"I know, I felt it would be… easier on her not knowing. As you know Sam the telepathic bond that we both share is very intimate for my people, reserved for those who have chosen their mate. Although we have not… been together, every time I connect with your mind and we both feel what the other feels… we become one entity with the most intimate act anyone can share with another we share our very life force"

"I feel that each time, maybe someday…" Asami smiled gently.

"I would like that, someday… when you are ready we can explore that level together"

_Captain's Log: Delayed Recording…_

_Five days before I recorded this Log Entry, we arrived at what we now know as Iolia Prime. A small Star System on the very rim of the Galaxy beyond Federation Space and I can honestly say this, the descriptions by the Freighter Captain Asami Hirayama has not done this planet justice as it is beauty beyond belief. It appears as if they have created a vast city from a strange crystal-like material which grows naturally on their world. From the instant of our arrival, we have bad been greeted as honoured guests by the people of this world and their government leaders a Monarchy lead by above all else, the Brother of the freighter Engineer, Teela herself. After a tour of their major cities, we had hosted a formal delegation on board the Enterprise after a tour of the ship itself. However, in sixteen hours we are due to return to Federation Space, Vice Admiral Mayu Hirayama will remain behind as an honoured guest as she has been granted a temporary Ambassadorship to the Iolian People._

_On another note, I am pleased to report that Lieutenant Worf is due to receive a long over due promotion to Lieutenant Commander which will come into effect once we reach Federation Space…_

Returning to the planet once more before he left, Picard met up with Admiral Hirayama as they walked through one of the outer areas of the planet's Capital city towards a large industrial estate which was dominated by what appeared to be a large hanger which had been created using the same materials as the rest of the planet's structures. As they entered, the saw the small Freighter in the centre of the internal space surrounded by crates, boxes and what appeared to be several different modules seemingly designed to fit inside the ship itself as two large sections of the ship had been removed giving the vessel an unusual appearance while the young commander and owner of the vessel slowly walked along the isles of the crates with a large computer pad in her hand whilst being followed by what appeared two large men as she gave her orders.

"My next run is to Calass Three, with the medical supplies… we will need the deep-freeze module installed on the port-side for transport. After which our next drop off is the first run of the Sem'Tac Contract… since I don't know what that is yet, have the utility module installed… it's climate controlled and we can adjust the gravity individually if needed"

"Yes Ma'am" Called out both men.

"I just wish I knew what this contract was for… I hate working in the dark. Dismissed!" She said with a smile.

"Asami!" Called out the Admiral. "What are you doing?"

"Ohh hello! I see that you found me… transporting cargo and whatever needed has it's down-side. Paper-work. And lot's of it!" She said slowly.

"Indeed!" Picard and Mayu said in unison.

"The Iolian ministry of Transport allows me a lot of latitude when accepting assignments, in-between assignments, we go where we please and do as we wish. Payment in any forms we like… mostly technology we can use on the ship itself…" Asami said as she walked towards them casually. "… Take the… Ablative armour for example. Three years ago, we where hired to take medical supplies to a world where they had an outbreak of a rather nasty virus, our payment was an upgrade of the hull armour and schematics on how too repair or replace it. As a part of my, our deal with the Iolian Ministries… we gave them those schematics for use on their own transports and cruisers… But we are now working on a new system which will replace the old Abalitive Armour"

"An interesting choice of payment" Picard said quickly, seemingly disapproving.

"Captain Picard, I can hear your disproval's from here… that armour has saved my ship more times then I can count. What they used to call… Privateers on earth still roam beyond Federation Space and laws, what that armour has saved me in repairs has greatly increased our so-called '_Profit-Margin'_ the less time spent here in repairs, the more time we spend earning and also keeps us ahead of our competition. Ohh, speaking of which. I know that you are close to Chancellor Gowron, would you ask him… politely to release Paul West and his ship?" She said with a large smile.

"What?" Picard replied quickly.

"Don't be upset Captain, West has been a pain in the ass for many years, snaking contracts from us… trying to undercut us. Once, he even tried to steal my ship. Pay-Back is as much of a _BITCH_ as I can be, he won't be happy when he finds out that I took a contract that he was after but I'll deal with that later… Ohh, as for my payment? Would you please transfer 25% to Rempak Anchorage courtesy of Mister Grilk and Nino, I owe them, send another 25% to Gowron for his troubles"

"Of course. What about the other 50%?" Picard said with a half yawn.

"Give 25% to the Iolian planetary funds and the rest, whatever you feel like. I hate having that stuff around. The repairs and replicator was enough of a payment for the both of us. If you will excuse me, I have some… unusual artefacts to catalogue" She nodded with a gracious smile.

"Artefacts?" Picard said, seemingly peaking his own personal interests.

"We don't just ship around freight or people Captain, on occasion we will… claim salvage rights on vessels that we find, assuming that it peaks our interest of course. Five weeks ago, we came across something interesting, a ship that had been adrift since before I was born and I've been aching to get inside of her for a look around. Don't worry mother, Captain. It isn't Starfleet or anything that can get me into trouble, if anything does happen… the Iolian government will look after me, they always have"

"Are you sure Asami?" Mayu said quickly.

"Yes mother. I can handle myself, I am no longer the child that left Earth many years ago. And the… Iolian government has an interest in keeping me save and round. They love me and I have no idea why…" She said with a wink. "Captain Picard, when does the Enterprise have to leave?"

"In fourteen hours" Picard said with a smile.

"Before you leave, I'm going to send you fourteen of the best Steaks you've ever had. From what I hear, Commander Riker considers himself as a chief… these things are perfect"

"Okay?" He said with a slight frown.

"Trust me Captain. Mother, I have a lot of work to do, may I see you this evening?"

"Of course" Mayu said quickly.

"I don't think that I will see you before you leave captain Picard, but safe journey home… and I look forwards to our next meeting"

Shaking his hand politely, Asami nodded towards her mother before she turned and seemingly disappeared into the many rows of crates and equipment which had been lined around the large room as Picard smiled slightly as she shook his head and spoke.

"She is… an interesting young woman Admiral"

"Yes Captain, that she is…" She said as they both walked away slowly. "And I am very proud of what she has become, just don't tell her I said that. That's an order captain"

As they both reached the doors leading to the outside, a voice echoed both of their minds '_I heard that Mother!_'. Quickly turning around, they saw a large wall slide open as the faint image of a bronze coloured ship came into view before the walls slide closed as the Admiral turned towards Picard with shock as she spoke.

"Is it my imagination, or did that look eerily like…"

"An old Cardassian mid-range Scout-ship" Picard said slowly.

_On Stardate 50569.6 _

_(Federation Station Deep Space Nine. Two Years Later)_

With business booming at the Ferengi owned Bar on the old Cardassian Space-Station, Quark had considered many times of expanding his own personal empire beyond the Station itself, possibly the nearby planet of Bajor or into the dangerous territory of the Gamma Quadrant itself although that was not a prospect that the Ferengi would enjoy, an expansion into the Gamma Quadrant would create vast opportunities for his style of bar tending and recreational activities nevertheless, Quark had heard through his long line of informants out in the galaxy that a suitable space was due to open in a nearby Starfleet facility. Having Starfleet as the so called 'Land-Lord' on two of his properties was not what he wanted, especially as he knew that the commander of the Starbase would not be as lenient as Captain Benjamin Sisko.

Observing his patrons had become something of a hobby to him since the Federation had taken over and especially in recent conflicts between the now friendly Klingon Empire and the every deadly Dominion had taken it's toll on the station and her crew. Standing by the end of the bar, he attempted to make up stories in his own mind as to what those around him where thinking at the moment as he chuckled too himself while he watched the ever humorous Doctor Bashir and Chief O'Brian as they attempted to explain a joke the bane of his existence, Security Chief Odo. With Starships and Freighters ducking at the station all of the time, he had come to know many of those who passed through his doors until two women entered and caught his attention as he instantly stood upright and pushed past his brother at the bar to serve the two women himself.

"Brother?" Complained Rom.

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot! What can I… the _OWNER_ of this establishment do for such lovely young ladies today?" He said with a seemingly creepy smile.

"They say that you can… acquire things which other's can't" Replied the human looking woman.

"I have some talents that others don't. what do you need?"

"Ohh this is a big one Quark, you see… we require an audience with the command staff of this station and more importantly, Captain Sisko himself" The alien woman said quickly.

"From the points on your ears I'd say you're a Vulcan. However, the spots on your neck have a trace of Trill, I have no idea about the markings on your chest though" He said as his eyes drifted down too her cleavage.

"Hey, Our eyes are up here Bar-Keep! My name is Asami, or Sam if you like… I have some… business with the Captain, although he doesn't know it yet"

"Why don't we go someplace… private and discuss this…" He said with a smile.

For a brief moment, he seemed too stop in his tracks as he grabbed his head in pain while the alien looking woman smiled as she looked into his eyes and laughed, a laughter which attracted the attention of Odo who quickly turned and stood from his seat while Bashir and O'Brian did the same.

"Listen very carefully Ferengi. We request a… meeting with the Captain and his staff and no, I have no interest in your… OO-Mox. If you do not agree… how about we contact a friend of ours, Liquidator Kolarr and inform him of your… side business?" The alien said slowly.

"Brother? Kolarr is the only Ferengi who can not be bought for any price" Rom said with shock.

"Thank you Rom, I know that!" He said with shock.

"Teela, I think he got the message" Sam said with a smile.

As she let Quark go, a form appeared at their side followed by two others as a voice called out behind them as Quark coughed slightly.

"Is there a problem here?"

"No sir. And who are you?" Teela said with a smile.

"Constable Odo, Chief of Security" He said with pride.

"Ohh, How about a hug? I feel insecure" Teela said quickly as Bashir and O'Brian hid their laughter.

"Perhaps we should continue this from a holding cell ladies?"

"How about not?" Asami said graciously. "I have a business proposal for the Captain of this station, one that he will find… irresistible"

"I find that hard to believe" O'Brian said from behind them.

"You are Miles Edward O'Brian? You once served on the USS Enterprise? A few friends of ours speaks very highly of you" Asami said quickly with a smile.

"Really? Who?"

"Commander La Forge, Captain Picard… Even Worf spoke of you, too name but a few" Asami replied with a smile.

"Why do all of the women know that Klingon?" Quark growled under his breath.

"What? You know him Quark?" Teela replied with shock.

"Lieutenant Commander Worf, is onboard" Odo replied.

"Really? Forgive me, we've been away for a while. Constable, Quark… I apologise for our behaviour, we've been out on the deep-range for so long. Would you mind arranging a meeting with the Command Staff? We have something that you may want or need"

"Any arrangements go through me!" Quark said quickly.

"Quark!" Odo warned.

"Please? Quark… we're sorry…" Reaching into a bag over her shoulder, Asami pulled out a single brick of Latinum and placed it on the bar before Quark as his eyes opened wide with greed. "Payment for your… troubles. Constable, Contact Commander Worf and give him our names, my name is Asami and this is Teela, inform him that we request a meeting with the Command Staff,. If it makes you feel safer, you can have a full security detail in the room with you of your choosing"

_Station Log, Stardate 50569.9_

_At the request of Lieutenant Commander Worf, I have agreed to a meeting with the two mysterious women who have requested this meeting of the senior staff. After communication with Captain Picard, I have decided to proceed with caution in my dealings with Miss Teela and Miss Hirayama with regards to their telepathic abilities which they have sworn not to use._

Entering the Wardroom of the station and under guard from two Bajoran security guards along with two Starfleet officers, Teela and Asami looked around the room as they nodded slightly before they saw Worf sat near the man who they knew was the Captain.

"Worf!" Asami said with a smile. "Damn, you look good"

"Miss Hirayama, Miss Teela… please, take a seat" Sisko said slowly.

"Of course sir. Worf, we have to catch up later… We've got a crate of Blood-Wine that will make your head spin clean off the morning after"

"Of course" Worf said with a stoic nod.

"Well Captain Sisko, this in an Amazing station" Teela said as they both sat. "Not quite as… rough as Rempak. Ohh Worf; just a little FYI… We're not allowed back there, ever!"

"I am sure that I will… grieve later" He said with a slight smile.

"Down to business people…" Asami said with a wink to Worf. "I trust that by now, you know who we are? Well, we have an offer that will… make your year Major Kira"

"What, Me?" She said quickly.

"Ohh and before you walk out of here… you _WILL_ hug the both of us, I Guarantee it. A few years ago, we where heading home from a run… we found a vessel dead in space…." Asami said slowly.

"… Normally, we don't claim salvage rights. But this ship spoke to us. We took it back home and well, took her apart a few weeks later, we salvaged parts that would keep us running for years and the rest we either sold for scrap or destroyed. We found a vault inside that ship, carefully hidden…" Teela said with a large smile.

"Is there a point ladies?" Kira said quickly.

"Yes major, be patient" Asami said with a wink as she slid a Starfleet Pad across the table towards her. "On that Pad, is a list of what we found in that… Vault"

Quickly browsing the Computer Pad in her hands, they began to shake slightly as she rechecked the tablet once more before she looked up with a shocked smile as she handed it to Commander Sisko.

"An Orb?" Sisko said as he read the manifest.

"Two, actually. One is a fake, the other is Ohh… so real, along with several artefacts which had been looted from your planet during the Cardassian Occupation"

"Are you sure they are both real?" Jadzia Dax said slowly. "There have been a number of fakes…"

"Very sure Commander Dax. From the visions that I had received while close to the Orb, if it ain't real… I'll keep it myself" Asami said as she blushed deeply.

"It gives the observer… very… sensual visions, bordering on intensely Erotic" Teela said as she blushed herself.

"I see" Sisko replied with laughter. "And what would this cost us?"

Standing slowly, Asami stretched out her back as she walked towards the large windows and looked out into eternity before she turned slowly and spoke with a smile.

"Sir, you misunderstand us. Unlike many people that we know, we are not here to profit from religious artefacts that belong to the Bajoran people… it is a gift…"

"What?" Kira said quickly.

"Yes Major, you heard me. We are simply returning artefacts that belong to the Bajoran people" Asami said with a smile.

"Wow!" Bashir said quickly.

"I wish we had more to give Major, some of the artefacts are centuries old, and I must also apologise…"

"For what Miss Hirayama?" Sisko said slowly.

"I hope that you can forgive us, before we realised what we had… It was not treated with the respect that a religious artefact deserves. In that event, we are both willing and have donated five bricks of Gold-Pressed-Latinum each, to the Bajoran war orphan's fund as reparation"

Although the Federation itself does not use currency in any form, their dealings with the Ferengi had taught them much as the command staff gasped at the overly generous donation that the two women had made. Standing from her chair quickly, Kira walked towards Asami and wrapped her arms around her as she smiled deeply with a slight laughter in her tone as she spoke.

"We have to do something for you… what do you need?" Kira said quickly.

"We're fine" Asami said with a smile. "I told you, you'd hug me before I left"

"Actually, a small favour?" Teela said quickly.

"Name it, it's yours" Kira replied.

"Teela, this is not their problem" Asami said with a deep sigh.

"It can't hurt too ask?"

"Name it!" Said Kira quickly.

"Major!"

"I'm sorry Captain, but this is an internal matter for the Bajoran people, and it might go easier with the blessing of the Emissary?"

"Very well Major. What is Miss Teela?"

"Well, it's embarrassing really. A year ago, we replaced our ageing warp nacelles with a newer model which had been specifically modified for our ship and since our core was less then two years old, it was a quick and easy fix…" Teela said slowly.

"Six months ago, our port nacelle died. After limping home at warp two on a single nacelle, we made repairs once we got home… but, we've had to rebuild it twice since. Could you spare someone to look at the engines?" Asami said as she turned a deep shade of red. "We're both engineers, but this is beyond the both of us. The last time it failed, we almost lost the ship due to an overload"

"This morning, I had a rather… lengthy call with Captain Jean-Luc Picard…" Sisko said with a smile. "… He told me about you two. You trade technologies for your services as freighter operators…"

"Captain Sisko We…"

"Calm down Miss Hirayama" Sisko said with a smile. "He also told me about you did for Starfleet and that you asked for very little in return just a refuel and re-supply. Chief, when you have a moment, take a look at their ship. I'll contact Bajor and inform them of your… gift"

"I can spare the time tomorrow morning sir" O'Brian said with a nod.

"Thank you, both of you" Teela said quickly. "There is something else I wish to add…"

"Here it comes" Said Bashir.

"Not like that Doctor. We know about the Defiant, we have something that may help you with your hull armour…" Teela smiled.

"She's right, their ablative armour matrix is much more efficient then what we're are using. I'd like to know how?" Worf said with a smile.

"Of course Worf, With the captain's approval of course?" Teela said with a gentle smile.

"And what do you… want in return?" Sisko said, expecting a rather lengthy reply.

"Simple Captain. The Dominion do not know about my Homeworld and my brother… the Regent, would like to keep it that way" Teela said with a large smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Star Trek:

_The Nara-Maru Files_

_Chapter Five_

_Station Log, Stardate 50570.1_

_After contacting the officials on Bajor, Fist Minister Shakaar his dispatched several of his own people to the Station to receive the… gifts from the Nara-Maru crew, a more then generous gift of an ancient Orb sent by what the People of Bajor call, the Prophets along with several artefacts of historical and religious meaning. Although I have yet to see the Orb itself, from what I have been told by Dax, the visions I delivers are very… stimulating._

_Chief O'Brian and an Engineering crew are currently working with Miss Asami Hirayama on repairs too their ship while Teela and I await for the arrival of the delegation from Bajor itself._

Since the repairs to the Nara-Maru require a full inspection of the port Warp Nacelle, the small vessel had been moved inside the station as Engineering crews made a full inspection of the vessel itself as Lieutenant Commander Worf analysed the Ablative Armour Matrix which protected the ship's hull itself and much to his surprise, he saw that the armour itself could absorb more energy then the Defiant itself due to an unusual crystalline structure of armour itself. Although it would take years for Starfleet Corps of Engineers to create a similar version of this design, Asami Hirayama had given them full access to her ship along with a way of creating a similar design for the Defiant although it would not be as efficient as their own, it would improve their protection in a fire-fight by 25%.

Taking a break from his work, Chief Miles O'Brian sat in a small mess-hall onboard the ship as he read through the technical schematics of the engine nacelle itself while sampling something he discovered in the replicator, an Iolian coffee which was almost similar to his own personal favourite, yet with a flavour he could not get enough of.

"Ahh Chief, there you are. Cana'Ra?" Asami said as she smelled the air.

"Is that what it's called? It's amazing" Replied O'Brian as he took another sip.

"Teela drinks that all of the time, personally… I can stomach the after-taste, but don't tell her I said that. Coffee, blend fourteen... Strong, black and single sweet" She said to the replicator.

"Your secret is safe Miss Hirayama" O'Brian said with a smile. "I've gotta say, this is an impressive vessel"

"Call me Sam. She has her flaws, but I'd never give her up…" She said as she retrieved her coffee and sat facing him. "Three years ago, I was offered a rather… large amount of Latinum for her by a competitor. This ship is my life Miles, it's only in recent months that I've actually considered a new vessel. Can she be salvaged?"

"I believe so… I'd like the recipe for this Coffee" O'Brian said as he took another sip. "It's amazing, this is my third cup today"

"Be careful though, it gives a great rush but will hit you like a warp-core-breach on the way down" She said with a laugh. "Trust me, I know… I once slept for three days after drinking six cups"

"Thanks for the warning. Did I hear correctly that your friend's brother is Regent on her world, doesn't that make her…"

"Yes and yes, it does make her Royalty. Their culture is amazing Miles, they can live for up to 300 years. From the ages of their third ascension, they have a mandatory service… for everyone"

"Third Ascension?" O'Brian said with confusion.

"Sorry, I've lived with them for a few years now, I sometimes forget. First Ascension is from the ages of Birth to 10 years where they are considered… Newborn and Children, 10 to 18 years is Second Ascension, what we would call the School years. 18 to 35 years is third Ascension or Higher Learning and mandatory services, most choose the military where they can learn a trade or the start of a career. Forth Ascension is 35 onwards, basically Adulthood where they can choose to either stay in the military or pursuit their own interests, Teela stayed on until she was 75 Earth years old where she continued as an Engineer until she decided to leave and start her own life. She bounced around for awhile doing other jobs until she became a Freighter Captain with a ship once owned by her father, I know it sounds strange to us, i was as shocked as you are when i heard about this, but it works for them and they have a long and peaceful life because of it" Asami said with a smile.

"No, it sounds interesting, she probably knows more about Engineering then the both of us combined" He said with a laughter.

"When her father died, her brother took a wife and assumed his birthright, with Teela as second in-line, but she didn't want that… I remember her telling me how grateful and relieved she was when her brother had children, seven actually… funny thing, his youngest is older then me!" Asami laughed as she took a sip of her drink.

"You seem to be very close. I'm sorry, I don't mean to embarrass you"

"No embarrassment Miles, I know you are a good man. When I found her, I was amazed at how powerful her abilities where, she taught me how to focus my mind and unleash my full potential and yes, in doing so we became very close eighteen months ago. I know that she will outlive me by a century… but in the time that we have together, I want her too remember for the rest of her life" Asami said with a smile as she turned a shade of red.

"I understand Sam. Wait, I see it!" He said with a large smile. "It was right here all along… why didn't I see it earlier?"

"What is?" She said as she slid onto a chair next to him.

"Your port Nacelle, I see the problem. One of your Warp Coils has been improperly fitted… it's designed for a different warp field. Who fit this thing?"

"Son-of-a-Bitch! I'll kill that bastard" She said with Anger. "I knew that I couldn't trust him"

"Who?" O'Brian said with a sigh.

"Paul West, He's a… sort-of friend who recommended a designer. He must've paid him off to design it wrong. What will it take to fix?" She said

"Considering the Damage, a full nacelle replacement. It can't be salvaged, there is also some scaring on the Starboard Nacelle, and to be safe… it would be wise to replace that also"

"Damn it! That would take weeks. We're heading back home soon for a little… party. If you can patch it up so we can get home, We'll deal with it then" Asami said with a deep anger.

"To be honest, the way this ship is set up it may not make the return voyage. But I will… see what I can do for you, in return for this coffee"

"Hey, that's our trick Miles. See what you can do and you have your coffee…"

Instantly, their eyes looked up towards the door as Major Kira entered with somewhat sheepish smile on her face. Instantly recognising the grin on her face, Asami laughed slightly as she spoke.

"I take it that you approve of the Orb Major?"

"What? Ohh… erm, yes" She said as she blushed slightly. "It was… interesting"

"We did warn you that the visions can be… erotic Major" Asami laughed as she sat down slowly and took a deep breath.

"I was always taught that the Orb of Pleasure was a myth. Legend says that it was… hidden away shortly after it was discovered…"

"I can see why" O'Brian laughed. "What did you see?"

"That's personal Miles, I learned that when we discovered it…" Asami said as she blushed once more. "Our scientists… sorry, Iolian scientists believe that it was one of the first sent by the Prophets and from what I have seen of your history banks, it means something but we have no idea what. We would be grateful if your people would share any information you may discover with us?"

"Whatever you want!" Kira said as she took a deep breath. "If you are interested Chief, take a look for yourself…"

"Ohh no, not a chance! I've had my brain scrambled a few times, not again. And from what Dax says, best to stay away"

"Very true Miles" Asami laughed. "The vision reveals your deepest fantasies and show you them all at once… what I saw, it changed my life in ways that I can ever explain only that it helped me to understand… myself and those closest to me"

Smiling, Asami took a deep breath as she remembered the images shown too her and with the Orb itself not far away from her, her newfound abilities had appeared to be amplified by it's presence as she inadvertently projected her thoughts into the minds of those in the same room as she was as they all took a deep breath while the images played out in their minds before Asami realised what was happening and broke the link herself.

"Ohh my god, I am so sorry" She said quickly. "I'm sorry!"

"What the hell… was that?" O'Brian said quickly.

"I have no idea" Asami replied as she turned a deep shade of red.

"An Orb-Shadow" Kira called out as she took a deep breath. "A very… intense one"

"Too say the least" O'Brian said as he sipped on his drink quickly.

"Major Kira, I want that Orb off of my ship as soon as possible. That was not the first time it has happened… the first time I was alone, the second time my mother was close by and saw everything…"

"I understand" She said as she once again caught her breath.

"My abilities have been increased and I have no idea who else saw… _ME_… in that way. That… Orb, seems to have amplified my abilities greatly. Would you please, remove the Orb from my vessel as soon as possible?" She said with great embarrassment.

On the opposite side of the Space Station Captain Sisko and those around him took a deep breath as their face showed surprise for a moment as something seemed too enter their minds before it was quickly stopped as a look of shock echoed over Teela's face before she blushed deeply as Doctor Bashir spoke quickly.

"What… was that?"

"Nothing!" Teela replied with embarrassment.

"You saw that too Doctor?" Sisko said quickly. "Anyone else?"

"Captain please, respect our privacy" Teela said as she took a deep breath.

"Of course. I apologise… However, your ship is on the other side of the station, thousands of people between it and us" Sisko said slowly.

"Ohh hell! Sam's connection with me is… a deep bond, perhaps and hopefully, you picked it up because you are close to me?" She said as she turned a deeper red colour.

"Perhaps" Bashir said quickly as he seemingly ran his eyes slowly from her feet to her face.

_Station Log, Stardate 50570.6_

_Due to an incident of an accidental telepathic projection, the Freighter Nara-Maru has left the station after handing over the artefacts and what has become known as 'The Orb of Pleasure' too the Bajoran People. Although the repairs where not complete, the personal embarrassment of the two women concerned has greatly affected this crew as it was seen by all above the age of 21 and I regret this chance of getting to know the unusual Iolian Culture more. From the reports of Chief O'Brian, it will take decades before Starfleet can replicate the Ablative-Armour system currently active on the Maru but I hold up hope that we can someday replicate this… unusual technology. Although a new and temporary design has been given too us in the hopes of upgrading our current system, O'Brien says that it could take almost four years to replicate the Armour Matrix. Can Starfleet hold out that long against the onslaught of the Dominion Forces? I will do everything in my power too see that we can even if it means destroying the Wormhole itself, I will do that… we need a new Ally in this war…_

_Stardate 54243.1_

_Several Years Later_

_(Iolian Star-System)_

_Captain's Log: Supplemental…_

_Once again we have left Federation Space for the homeworld of an old friend, at our side is the USS Heracles Under the temporary Command of Captain Sisko after the destruction of the Starship Defiant. Taking a much needed break from the War itself, we have been requested to join the Iolian People in a much needed rest and recreation for the signing of an Alliance Treaty between the Federation and the Iolian Guard… and on a personal note, I am looking forward too a reunion with two old friends._

Materialising in the Capital City of the Iolian System, Captain Jean-Luc Picard looked around with a slight smile upon his face as a second group of people materialised mere feet away from them. Slowly walking towards them, he extended his hand in greeting towards Captain Sisko as his eyes scanned his new surroundings before he spoke.

"Your reports do not do this planet justice Captain Picard…"

"Captain Sisko, a pleasure. The last time we met, it was Commander Sisko…" Picard said with a smile.

"That was a long time and a lot of hair ago" Sisko replied with a large grin.

"For the both of us. Mister Worf… Chief O'Brian"

"Hello Captain" O'Brian said with a large smile.

"Excuse me. I hate to break up this reunion. But the Regent is waiting for you" A voice called out from behind the group.

"Miss Hirayama, my condolences on the death of your mother…" Picard said slowly.

"Thank you sir my mother's death was a shock too us all"

Walking down a large ramp, her long white dress flowed gently in the breeze as she stopped before the two Starfleet Captains and nodded to each of them in turn as the memories of what she had projected into the minds of Captain Sisko and his crew still echoed with embarrassment within her, memories of her most intimate act and an accident which would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Miss Hirayama, or is it Ambassador now?" Sisko said quickly.

"Both and neither Captain Sisko. I am still a freighter Captain, when the regents asked me too take over with the negotiations, I almost said no… but since I've formally become an adopted daughter of this world, I couldn't say no… Ohh don't let this dress fool you into thinking I have gotten soft over the last few years, it was the Regent's idea "

"Then you have formally given up your right as a Federation Citizen?" Worf said slowly.

"Karis my old friend, I gave up that right long before we met. This way please, you will find the ceremony… enjoyable. I've managed to bend the Regent too allow a certain… flexibility, this really should've lasted for at least three days. I have a way of getting what I want when he is around, follow me please Gentlemen, Ladies… And Bashir!" She said with a wink as O'Brian laughed slightly while she turned and walked back up the ramp.

"What did she mean by that?" Bashir replied quickly.

"Forget it Julian, just enjoy this" O'Brian laughed.

_Captain's Log: Stardate 54243.9_

_We have finally formalised an Alliance with the Iolian people after many years of talks and finally the Enterprise is returning to Federation Space along with the USS Heracles before it departs for Deep Space Nine… _

Sitting at his desk, Captain Picard faced an elderly Admiral on the screen as he gave his report on the alliance itself while he leaned backwards in his chair and sipped on a cup of his favourite tea.

"… And as promised Admiral, the Iolians have promised to offer aid too any Starfleet Vessel or Allied Vessel which enters their sphere of influence"

"All very good news Captain Picard and with the Breen Energy Weapon, we could use all of the help we can get. I just wish that I was there to help formalise the Alliance, I spent four months on their world enjoying the culture… What is that?" The Admiral said as he pointed towards a basket of purple fruit behind the Captain.

"Ahh this, they call it… '_A Tear of the Gods_' A fruit they where giving out at the reception. It tastes like a sweet strawberry" Picard replied with a smile.

"Jean-Luc, Tear of the Gods is a holy symbol in Iolian culture… it is said to symbolise the creation of life itself, according too their ancient scrolls. They are usually red in colour, purple denotes Royalty…" Replied the Admiral with a smile. "They are only placed on the tables in the event of Marriage…"

"I see!" Picard replied.

"Depending on how serious people where at the ceremony Captain, someone with Royal Blood… had been married today, you… your crew and Captain Sisko and his, where guests of honour at that ceremony" Replied the Admiral with a somewhat gentle smile on his face.

"Well Admiral, the service was quite, pleasant actually. After the signing of the treaty in which myself and Captain Co-signed as representatives of the Federation, Miss Hirayama and the Regent signed the copy also"

"Anything else happen Captain Picard?"

"Once the treaty was signed, Miss Hirayama was released of her Ambassadorship and said she was returning to her former career along with her partner after shore-leave of course. The last we saw of them, they where heading away from Federation Space at Warp eight before they disappeared from our sensors" Picard said slowly.

"I think I know where they are heading Captain, a planet far away from all of this war, but is it really Shore-leave Captain or a Honeymoon?"


End file.
